


Little by Little, Piece By Piece

by fireynovacat



Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality Spectrum, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Eye Trauma, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Major Character Injury, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rainbow Plane Universe Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Little by little their relationships build. They get closer, feel safer. Whole.Or:Everyone grows closer (and falls in love). Because yes.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe. Love you dorks, have soft fluff. Also this was stress relief.
> 
> (Landon collects everyone to go the heck to bed.)
> 
> Established Crownedhearts.

"It's time to sleep. It's late. You can't do your experiment well if you mess it up due to exhaustion." 

Eva surprisingly doesn't fight them. Just sighs and starts cleaning up whatever they were doing. Landon isn't sure, but can see the jars of glowing liquid. 

"Be upstairs in a few minutes okay? The evening tea is almost done brewing."

"Got it." Eva says, her words slow. Quiet.

As Landon climbs the basement stairs they make a mental note to refuse to do three Search and Destroy missions in a row. While nobody was badly injured everyone is battered. Comet had some bruising on their side from being knocked out of the tree they had been perched in. Oakley had a cut on their leg. Not deep or long, but still effected their movement. 

Both they and Eva had minor bruising, so everyone was definitely taking a break. As they created the stairs the team leader made a beeline for the workbench in the back of the house. True to form, their partners are making arrows and repairing equipment.

"It's time to be done for today." They murmur, gently reaching out to pull Comet's black hair out of it's bun. Three green eyes, marred by dark circles and weariness turn to them. 

"Alright." Oakley says back, not bothering to gather up the supplies. Simply leaving them be. Comet just nods, dropping the arrow they were checking. Landon guides the two small archers to the kitchen. Passing out the chamomile tea to the gathered team.

It's quiet, everyone too tired to hold a conversation. It doesn't take long to finish the tea. Eva nods, "Sleep in?" "Sleep in."

Landon guides the group upstairs to the bedrooms. Eva breaking off to head to her own.

Fifteen minutes later and Landon collapses in bed after Comet and Oakley. Shapeshifting into their duck form and nestling into the thick quilt. Comet shifts, lifting a wing as the fox and duck press against them. Laying the wing across them and purring hard.

Nobody wakes up until late afternoon the next day.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Oakley play the waiting game after a disastrous mission nearly takes half the team.
> 
> Warning for somewhat detailed description of injury, including loss of an eye)

There's nothing to do now but wait. They had moved the two to the main room and laid them on cots.

Oakley can still vividly remember the healer looking up at them. "I'm sorry," he had said, "I've done all I can."

Landon's eardrums, even with healing magic were nearly completely destroyed. It would be a miracle if they would be able to hear anything <strike>if</strike> when they woke up. The blast had been just above their head.

And Comet...if Landon hadn't pushed them down, they wouldn't have made it at all. Even now, half their face was wrapped in bandages. The burns along the left side, reaching their nose. Down their neck.<strike> Eva and Oakley both don't think about the dark hole.</strike>

Eva stares down the same page in the book on Shadows over and over again.

Oakley paces a room usually warm and bright. Now cold and stressful.

Both wait. And wait.

.

.

.

"Oaks? Lan? Eva? It's dark! Where!?"

"I.. Can't hear what you're saying!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwehehehe fun


End file.
